


Coming Out of My Skin

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode S01E03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two things that can calm Sara when her bloodlust is high, and she can't kill one of her teammates. Takes place immediately after 1.03 (Blood Ties).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out of My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I got distracted from working on one of my prompt requests with this idea. Somehow I don't think that requester will mind.

The urge to fight or fuck was still singing through Sara's veins after Carter's memorial. She tried to remain still and calm, show the proper respect Carter deserved, but her body was distracting her too much and she returned to the ship as soon as she could. 

She needed a cold shower and some meditation since neither fighting nor fucking were viable options at present. 

Granted, she could probably convince Mick to spar with her pretty easily, but she didn't want that kind of false fight. She needed blood, and she wasn't going to take it from a teammate. Even if he'd make her earn it.

Instead, Sara locked herself in her room and began to run through some basic tai chi forms. 

Barely five minutes into her first set there was a knock at the door. Sara paused, holding her stance as her heart raced. 

"I know you're in there," came Leonard's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm not leaving until you open up."

"Damn," Sara swore, shaking out her limbs and moving to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to find Leonard smirking at her. "Now's not a good time," she said.

"I'm always a good time," Leonard responded, pushing past her into the room. 

Sara's skin buzzed from the brief contact and she shivered. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before turning to face him, letting the door close behind her.

"Well, I'm not. You really shouldn't be near me right now," Sara warned.

"You left the memorial rather quickly," Leonard observed, making himself comfortable on Sara's bed. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm dandy," Sara retorted. "You can go now."

"See, that tone makes me think that you're not," Leonard said and Sara silently cursed his keen observation skills.

Sara began to pace, the energy growing inside her needing an outlet.

"I'm not safe to be around right now," Sara said. 

"You're not going to hurt me," Leonard drawled.

"You sure about that?" Sara countered, leveling a hard stare at him. 

It was then that she noticed how he was spread out across her bed. He was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow, his legs crossed at the ankle; and he was wearing that damn sexy smirk.

Heat flared through her again and he seemed to sense it, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Before she even realized she was moving, Sara had pushed Leonard onto his back and was straddling his hips, her hands pressing his arms above his head.

"You want to know how I am? You want to know what I need?" she growled, rolling her hips against him and moaning as she felt him begin to harden beneath her.

"I'm starting to get an idea," Leonard groaned, pressing his hips into her. "If that's what you need, then I'm more than willing to be the one to help you out."

Sara moaned as she rocked against him, the friction getting to be too much for her. But as much as she needed to come, she didn't want it to be like this.

She stripped off her shirt, tossing it away from the bed, releasing Leonard's arms in the process. He reached for her, dragging her body against his so that he could crush a bruising kiss to her lips. Sara moaned her encouragement, her hands quickly disposing of her bra as she brought his hands to her breasts. 

Biting his bottom lip as she leaned back, she pulled his head towards her breasts. Leonard eagerly took a pebbled nipple in his mouth, alternately rolling it with his tongue and teasing it with his teeth. 

Sara reached between them to squeeze Leonard's cock, which was now straining against his pants. 

With great reluctance, Sara pulled away from Leonard's talented mouth so she could reach her bedside table's drawers.

"What are you doing?" Leonard snarled, not happy to have Sara pull away so abruptly.

"Trying to reach the condoms," Sara said, finally having to climb off of him in order to reach her goal. "Pants off. Now." 

Leonard scrambled to follow her order as she turned triumphantly with the condom in hand. She tossed it to him as she shimmied out of the rest of her clothing before returning to her previous position astride Leonard. 

He'd managed to remove all of his clothing as well as don the condom by the time Sara was back on the bed. With his hands on her hips, he helped to guide her as she took him inside her body.

Sara moaned as she slid down the length of Leonard's cock, feeling the first signs of relief as he filled her.

"Yes," she sighed as she began to move. "This is _exactly_ what I needed."

"Happy to oblige," Leonard purred, pressing up to meet Sara's downward thrusts.

Sara leaned down to capture his mouth in a heated kiss, her tongue pressing past his lips to mimic the dance their bodies were doing. 

In a move that completely caught Sara off guard, Leonard flipped their bodies so that Sara was on her back. She gasped at the change in position, breaking the kiss and Leonard simply smirked down at her. 

He began to pound into her, and Sara wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to go even deeper. 

Her hands ran over his back, ignoring the scars she could feel and possibly adding a few of her own as her nails raked his flesh. 

He ran one hand down her side and over her hip until he could reach her clit. He began to rub it in tight, brisk circles and it wasn't long before Sara was clenching around him as she lost herself in sensation.

He swiftly followed her over the edge, coming with a satisfied grunt before collapsing on top of her.

Sara relished his weight holding her down, keeping the bloodlust away for the time being. She ran her hands soothingly over his back until he finally pushed himself up enough to collapse next to her instead.

She turned on her side to face him, uncaring of their nudity.

"Just so you know," Leonard drawled, "that was not why I came in here. Not that I'm complaining."

Sara snorted. "Yeah, I didn't think you expected me to jump you. Maybe next time you'll know better than to approach me when I lock myself away because my bloodlust is high."

"So that's what that was," he said. 

Sara shrugged one shoulder. "I had a couple of pretty intense fights today and didn't kill anyone. That need to kill was still there and there are only two things that would sate it."

"Fight or fuck," Leonard said, knowingly.

"Yeah. So next time I'm in a big fight, don't come knocking unless you want a repeat."

"This was scarcely a hardship," Leonard drawled, getting out of bed and disposing the condom in her private bathroom before beginning to get dressed. "Next time, feel free to come to me before you get so worked up."

"And if I haven't been in a big fight?" Sara asked, rolling out of bed and crossing to him. She pressed her body against his, enjoying the scratch of his clothing against her skin, as she pulled him down for a languid kiss.

Leonard ran his hands over her body and smiled. "Feel free to seek me out then, too."

 

The End


End file.
